Document JP 04-059 406 A makes known a bearing mechanism for a transverse leaf spring that can be mounted in the region of a vehicle axle of a vehicle, comprising an outer bearing shell device and insertion devices, at least some regions of which are encompassed by the outer bearing shell device. The insertion devices each comprise layer elements having different stiffness, wherein, in the assembled state, the insertion devices are each disposed between the outer bearing shell device and the transverse leaf spring. Layer elements or metal elements formed with greater stiffness are positioned between the transverse leaf spring and layer elements formed with lower stiffness, which are made of vulcanized rubber. The layer elements formed with greater stiffness are half-shell shaped and convex between end regions oriented in the axial direction of the transverse leaf spring. The end regions of the layer elements formed with greater stiffness comprise regions that are curved at least approximately concavely with respect to the surface of the transverse leaf spring, the free ends of which point away from the surface of the transverse leaf spring.
It is disadvantageous, however, that the resilient layer elements formed with lower stiffness in the assembled state of the bearing mechanism deforms under the pretensioning force applied by the outer bearing shell device between the outer bearing shell device and the transverse leaf spring and is squeezed therebetween in an undefined manner, and therefore the functionality of the bearing mechanism cannot be ensured to a desired extent. Moreover, assembly of the bearing mechanism is complex and positioning of the various layer elements with respect to one another is not ensured to the necessary extent due to the design of the layer elements of the insertion devices.